The Doctor of the Opera
by I Believe in Molly Hooper
Summary: Deep in the Cellars of Opera Popular, lives a man that calls himself "Doctor." What will happen when he helps a young girl named Rose? Will he fall in love with her? What about the handsome, John Smith? And where does Clara Oswin Oswald tie into this? AU
1. Chapter 1

~10 years ago~

It was a clear night in Paris, France, a perfect night for Gypsies to have a fair for the citizens, who lived in that city. A ballet instructor from a local Paris Opera house thought just that. The instructor brought her young students to see the Gypsy fair, as a small treat for working hard and to explore new dances and moves. The young Ballerinas were both thrilled and frightened by what they saw, but one 9 year old, by the name of Clara Oswin Oswald was mostly curious.

The Ballerinas saw a sign leading into a tent that said 'Devil's Child.' They went inside to find a giant cage, with two people inside. One was a dirty man with a rubbish beard and a young boy with a bag over his head. The Man stepped forward and said

"Welcome, I am Harold Saxon, but you will call me the Master and this," The Master pointed at the Boy "is the Devil's child!"

The child ignored them and played with a dirty, stuffed monkey with cymbals. The Master kicked the ragged toy away, tore the bag off his head and showed that the boy had a disfigured face. His left eye drooped and his cheek was bubbly. However, if you ignored it, the boy was quite cute. He had a young face with a chin that was slightly pointed, pale green eyes, hair slightly floppy, and cheeks were a bit sunken from lack of food. The people screamed in horror at his face.

'Now, who else believes this Devil spawn should get what's coming to him?" The Master cried, holding up a stick

The Crowd cheered, as the Master smirked and started to beat the child with the stick for 5 minutes straight. As a finale, he grabbed the boy by his hair, so the people could see his face one last time, and then shoved him into a pile of mud. The people cheered and laughed. They threw coins into the cage which the Master greedily picked up.

Clara was horrified by what she saw. She was slow to leave, but was stopped at the entrance by the sound of a gun cock. She turned around to see a pretty Blonde woman pointing a gun at the Master.

"Lucy. My wife." The Master glared at her " You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" She asked, then pointed to the boy " Release him."

"Never." The Master kicked the boy to prove his point.

"very well." The woman, Lucy pulled the trigger and the Master fell down, dead.

"W-why, d-did you do that?" The boy stuttered quietly

"No one deserves what he did." She replied, glaring at the dead body

Clara suddenly had an urge to sneeze, try as she may she could not help the quiet "Achoo!"

Lucy looked over at her. "You! Girl! What did you see?"

"I-I saw it all, but I pr-promise not to tell…in fact, I think I can help him." Clara stood up slowly "I live at Opera Popular, you see, and I can hide him in the cellars…"

Lucy nodded "That is a good idea." She turned to the boy "Theta, go with her."

The boy looked into Clara's eyes, searching for any dishonesty or mockery, finding none, he slowly nodded. He put the bag over his head and picked up his monkey.

"Hurry." Lucy said, opening the gate to the cage.

Theta ran out and over to Clara. Clara grabbed his hand and together they ran to the opera house.

Minutes later Lucy was arrested and sent to the "Daleek Asylum." Where, Lucy spent her life for a year, before it caught fire. She ran away to London, England, where she fell in love with a Barber named, Benjamin Barker…but that is a story for another time.

Clara and Theta got to the Opera house and snuck into the window leading to the small Chapel, and from there down to the cellars.

"I know it's not the best place to live…but maybe a few dozen Candles can light this place up." Clara said, looking around "and they just used a Gondola in the last opera, maybe we can bring it down here so you don't get wet every time you come and go."

Theta nodded silently, looking around. Then he turned and looked at her. "What is your name?"

"Clara." She Replied

"Clara." Theta repeated, nodding "Don't ever change that."

"Why would I change my name?" She raised an eyebrow "That is silly."

"What's wrong with silly?" He narrowed his eyes

"Nothing, still talking to you, aren't I?" She teased

He rolled his eyes, but let out a small chuckle "Thank you for taking me here."

"Of course." She smiled "I'd do anything for a friend."

"Friend?" Theta asked, confused

"A companion." She smiled "What is your name?"

"It is Theta." He said quietly "I don't care for that name though."

Clara thought for a moment "Is there anything you would like to be called?"

"The Doctor." Was all he said.

* * *

Over a year, Clara came down and helped the Doctor remodel the cellar. She brought down old props from passed Operas, clothing, food, books and music. The Doctor loved music and can play anything and everything. He was a genius, and so was Clara.

"You never told me." Clara, the newly 10 year old said "How old are you?"

"I'm not sure…but if you do the math of how many years I was with the Gypsies and how old I was when I was taken there…I'd say…give or take, 11ish." The Doctor said calculating with ease.

"That is a year older than me!" Clara said happily, walking over to the make shift kitchen to make a soufflé.

The Doctor chuckled "I know, Soufflé girl."

Clara rolled her eyes "I know you know, Chinboy. I just thought I would point that out."

The Doctor sat down on his piano bench, laughing "So, tell me, anything new in the world above?"

She shrugged, mixing milk with the eggs "Not much, a new Ballerina. Her name is Rose Tyler, and her Father had just died and her mother sent her here."

"Interesting." He nodded "I would like to know more about this, Rose Tyler."


	2. Roommates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, or the Phantom of the Opera. I am borrowing the characters and and basing the story off them.

* * *

Gold

That is all what a small blonde girl saw.

She looked around at the Statues, chandlers, candle holders, door knobs, and even the ceiling and floor had gold molded into it! And that was just the Lobby! She was in awe of the Opera house, not the first, and certainly not the last, but for a poor girl, it was heaven.

The Opera Popular was the most successful Opera houses in all of Paris. Many of the visitors came for different things. Some wanted to see the Opera, some wanted to hear the orchestra, and some came to see the Opera house it's self!

But the Blonde girl was here for a different reason. She was going to be one of the performers! A ballerina! She could not believe that she got to dance and live in this mysterious, yet awe taking place.

"Rose." The young blonde was pulled out of her marveling by the ballet instructor, Ms. River Song.

She quickly ran over, practically jumping up and down, "Yes, Ms. Song?"

River smiled at the young girls enthusiasm, "Come, I shall take you to your room."

"Okay!" Rose picked up her bag and followed the instructor

"Each of our Ballerina's shares a room of two or more. You only have one roommate, but there may or may not be more coming as the years past." River said, opening a room with two beds, each with different color wool blankets on them, two dressers, two giant mirrors, and two porcelain bowls with a cloth next to them.

Sitting on the floor was her new roommate. The Girl looked up and smiled, "Hello."

"Rose, I'd like you to meet Clara. Clara, this is Rose. Your roommate." River said

Clara stood up and held out her hand "Clara Oswin Oswald!" She grinned

Rose shook it, smiling shyly, "Rose Tyler."

"I'll leave you two." River said, "Goodbye, Sweetie."

"So, Rose Tyler…did you know I invented fish?" Clara asked

Rose raised her eyebrow and snorted, "Yeah, and I'm the "Big Bad Wolf."

"I like you. Want to come to the kitchen with me to make a soufflé?" Clara asked

"Sure!" the blonde quickly set down her bag and the two new best friends ran off towards the kitchen.

* * *

The two girls made soufflés and talked about everything and anything…minus something on Clara's part, but over all, they talked a lot. The Doctor was getting tired of watching and waiting for Clara to finish up, so they can have fun. He was just about to leave when he heard,

"My dream is to be a singer, but I'm not trained. I have to take of my mum. I dance and they give her money to survive. But when my father was on his death bed he promised me something." Rose said sadly

"What did he promise you?" The dark haired girl asked

The blonde hesitated, "An angel. An angel of music."

"Angel of music?" Clara asked, intrigued

"A angel that will come and teach me how to sing and protect me." Rose looked down, "he has not came yet, but I know he will. Mum thinks I'm speaking nonsense, but I just…know."

"I believe you, Rose." Clara smiled,

"Thank you, Clara." She smiled back.

"Come, we ought to get to bed. Ms. Song has a bad temper." Clara said, standing up

"Okay." Rose walked towards the door, but stopped when saw the other girl wasn't following, "Clara?"

"You go ahead, I'm going to do the dishes." The brown eyed girl said, putting dishes into a bucket.

"Okay, good night, Clara." Rose smiled, leaving

"Night." Clare called,

Clara took the bucket of water and started to wash the dishes

The Doctor snuck behind her quietly, ready to surprise her

"Hi, Chinboy." Clara said, eyes still forward

He jumped, surprised "Oi! How do you always do that?"

Clara, looked at him, and smirked, "Practice."

The Doctor grumbled, and picked up a cloth and started to help with the dishes.

"Aww! Don't be a sourpuss!" Clara laughed, "Thank you for helping by the way."

"Of course." He nodded to her, wiping a dish clear of water drops.

"Sorry it took so long, I just met, Rose. She's really nice!" Clara grinned

"Really? Do you think I would like her?" He asked, looking at her

Clara, looked at him and shrugged, "Yes, but I don't know about her and you. I just met her, I'm not sure how she will react to…" She trailed off

"What if she doesn't see me?" He asked, getting an idea

"Maybe, what are you thinking?" Clara asked

He grinned, and whispered his plans in her ear

"What? But, you can't…it's…it's…is it even legal?" Clara looked at him, flabbergasted

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." He said, looking at her with puppy eyes

She sighed, picked up the bucket of dirty water, "fine. But I don't like it!"

"Oh, Clara!" He jumped up and hugged her, almost making her spill her water

"Oi!" She said, trying to keep a grip on the handle

"Sorry. Here!" He took the bucket and together they went to throw the contents out.

* * *

Rose walked back to the room, singing to herself, unaware of someone following her in the shadows;

_Angel of Music,_

_Where are you hiding?_

_Surely you can find me,_

The Doctor watched and listened, '**She's not that bad, but with my instructions, she shall be a Prima Dona some day!**' He thought

_Angel_

_My father never lies to me_

_Prove those who believe right…_

He made sure he was in the shadows, straightened his bowtie and sang;

_Wondering child_

_I hear your pleas_

_Let me teach you music…_


	3. Mad Man with a Blue Box

Hey! Sorry for the wait! I just got busy with school and stuff...and watching Doctor Who...anyone else love Clara? lol

Anyways, I tried my best not to, but I have decided to make this story a musical...I'm sorry. It wont happen until the next chapter or the next, though, and if you dont like it you can always skip it.

I'd like to take this moment, to thank everyone who, reviewed, Favorited, followed, and read this story. It means the world to me that you guys like it! So thank you so much. :)

*Benedict Cumberbatch's voice* Shall we begin?

lol

thank you loverlies!

Shay

* * *

Years passed on. Rose Tyler and Clara Oswald grew into Beautiful young ladies, with many admirers. But out of the two, The Doctor had his eye on a certain blonde haired Angel. He watched as she grew up, he taught her music…He was her Angel of Music! He believed in his heart, that he knew all along that she was the one who would steal it. She was his angel, his savior from the darkness that would, no doubt, consume him if he gave into it. He was terrified of becoming the monster everyone believed he was. Everyone but her, Clara Oswald. His best friend, his Soufflé girl. She truly was impossible. Helping and befriending someone as ugly and mad as him. But then again, she was his Impossible girl….

"Are you sulking again?" a females voice asked

The Doctor jumped up quickly, "No!" he cried defensively, straightening his bowtie, "I never sulk."

"You were sitting in a small blue box." Clara said, crossing her arms. Her teasing smirk on its usual place on her lips.

"I…you…Shut up!" He scowled "It helps me think."

She rolled her brown eyes, "whatever you say, Mr. Mad Man is a Blue Box." she looked down at it "Why do you even have a blue box?"

"I liked the color." Was his only reply, before he ran to his piano and started to play.

Clara sighed, and put a basket with fresh baked rolls on the table. "I baked extra for you."

The Doctor nodded his head in thanks, and continued to play.

Clara sat down in a chair she claimed as her own, nibbled on a roll, and listened to the music he was playing.

The Doctor continued to play till the song was over, which received a clap from Clara.

"That was beautiful!" Clara grinned "Defiantly one of your best."

The Doctor smiled at her, "thank you, Ms. Oswald."

"Ms. Oswald? You're doing that again?" the brown haired beauty laughed, "You know I hate formalities."

"Yes, but it is so fun to see you get frustrated." He smirked, then he grew serious "How's Rose?"

"Oh, she's alright. Obsessing over her Angel of Music." She gave him a pointed look. "I still don't liked what you are doing, Theta. I just know that something bad is going to happen, and I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Clara, I can't promise what will or won't happen in the future, but I have to continue. I.." He took a deep breath, "Well, you know…and if this is the only way for her to notice me without being afraid, then I'm taking it."

She sighed, "Then do what you must." She said, giving him a small smile

"Oh, Clara Oswald! You are beautiful!" He kissed her forehead, "You are a sister to me, and I couldn't be more grateful!"

"Sister?" Clara whispered to herself

"I must go, it's nearly time for Rose's lesson!" He jumped up and ran out the room

'_Little he knows, Little he cares…' _Clara sang to the empty room, before running off to get ready for rehearsal.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that does not belong to me, and anything that does not belong to me I do not own. ._.


End file.
